


Nick and Lulu

by kathiann



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard week, Lisbon tries to relax at home by herself, but Jane has different plans. M for future chapters, so if you don't like the smut, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting little fact, Simon Baker has green eyes. Said it himself on an interview for 60 minutes Australia, you can find it on YouTube if you don't believe me. So, can any one guess which show their watching? Come on, you know you want to guess. M rating will be evident in the next chapter. Not betaed, so all mistakes are mine, oh, and thanks to Eve215 for reading this through for me and making sure I'm still in character.

It had been a tough case, they always were, but this one was worse. There had been a kid involved. There were always kids involved these days it seemed. It just served to show more of what she didn't have. Sighing she collapsed on the sofa and turned on the TV. It was an odd night that she got home when anything good was on, and tonight was no exception. Checking her DVR to see if anything good had been recorded she smiled.

One of her favorite shows had been recorded. Sure, it was old, but the characters were dynamic, and she loved the relationship between the two main characters, well, the man male character and pretty much the only woman. She loved the lead man on the show. It reminded her of someone she knew, although she couldn't place him, with his dark haunted eyes and short cropped golden brown hair. And on occasion when he smiled, which wasn't often, he just lit up the entire screen. She knew she should be able to figure out who he looked like, but she just couldn't.

And it was a change from the run of the mill crime drama. It was a court show, most people would argue that it wasn't much different, but to her it was. There were few if any dead bodies and you hardly ever saw police. It dealt with the human aspect of the law, and she loved it. That and there tended to be more, well, sex in this show than in others, and goodness knew she needed some of that. No blood and guts, _and_ sex, well, it was the perfect show.

The show was just starting when there was a knock on her door, looking at her watch and noting that it far latter than she wanted to be opening the door she just ignored it. She watched the first scene, the man and woman, Nick and Lulu, were making out at the court house after a heated debate, from the looks of them when they came out of the room, more than making out had taken place. The opening credits began to roll when the knock came again, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Lisbon, I know you're in there. I can see the glow of the TV. I don't care that you're in your pajamas, just open the door."

It had to be him. It was always him. Sometimes she just wanted to shoot him. Other times, she wanted to straddle him and have her way with him. Pushing those thoughts from her mind she pushed up from the sofa, looked down at her pajamas, her favorite pair, spaghetti strap top and matching bottoms in dark blue, and sighed, she supposed there was no way around it and went to open the door.

"Someone better be dead Jane. I have had a very long week, you did not make it any easier and, I just want to spend the weekend catching up on my shows and eating ice cream so I can spend all next week in the gym"

"Love the pj's Lisbon." Jane said completely ignoring her rant and pushing his way into her apartment.

"What do you want?" She asked shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"Just wanted to hang out. I know this week was a bear, it was for me too, I just needed the company, and I knew you'd be watching TV, drooling over some hotty, so I thought I'd join you, see if I could add some perspective to the situation"

"Just shut up Jane." Lisbon said sitting back down on the sofa knowing that he would join her without being asked.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jane spoke for the first time. "They're going to have sex in the bathroom."

"What!" Lisbon said staring at him, and sure enough, not 30 seconds later, Lisbon watched as both Nick and Lulu excuse themselves from the table where they were sitting and the next shot was of them going at it in the bathroom like a couple of teenagers.

"I bet you would never do something like that would you Lisbon?"

"It's a bathroom, I don't care how often they clean it, it's just unsanitary."

"I bet I could get you to change your mind."

"Yea right. To do that, we'd actually have to have sex. This is not their first time." Lisbon was not looking at Jane; she didn't want to see his face.

"So are you saying that you might consider it if we were to have sex someplace else first?"

"What! That is not what I said."

"Well that's what it sounded like."

Lisbon just sat there in disbelief, had he just asked her to have sex with him? No, she must have head wrong.

They watched the rest of the show, Lisbon attempting not to look at Jane who seemed to be staring at the TV screen, and paying more attention to the show than was warranted. He correctly predicted that they would not do it in her bed; Jane reasoned that he must like the thrill of the thought of getting caught; and correctly predicted that they would be having sex in his office before the end of the show.

"Wait for it, there it is that look. He had the same one in the restaurant; he wants to have sex with her." Jane said pointing at the TV.

"That look? Well, yea, I suppose that could be the case. I mean, he looks at her that way a lot, he's wanted her from the get go, but she had to go and get married to that jerk, and well, let's just say, he's wanted her for a very long time." Lisbon, for the first time since they topic of sex was brought up turned and looked over at Jane.

The look on his face was a perfect mirror of the one worn by the man on the TV. "Jane," Lisbon said, noticing for the first time how very close they were sitting on the sofa. Before she could say anything else, she felt his fingers on her face just like the time he was blind, feeling her smile, only, this time she wasn't smiling. She felt her breath hitch as he brushed his thumb across her lips.

"Shhh." He whispered before bringing his lips to hers in a sweet, soft kiss. It held none of the passion that she had seen on his face, now that she thought of it, several times a week in the past, and lately, even more often. He pulled back before she had a chance to respond and looked at her nervously before jumping off the sofa. "Well, I think I'll just go now, it's been great." And he quickly made his way to the door. His hand was on the knob when he heard her come up behind him.

"Jane, what the hell was that."

"Um, nothing, just checking something."

"Just checking something? By kissing me? Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Ok, what were you checking?"

"Um, well, it's silly really." He was still looking at the back of the door, almost as if he was afraid to look at her.

Smiling a slightly confused smile she gently reached up her hand to cup his cheek and turned him towards her before reaching up and brushing her lips across his in a similar gentle kiss that they had shared just moments before.

It was Jane's turn to look confused when she pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Just checking something."

Jane looked at her, the same smoldering look that she had been noticing for so long but not paying attention to was there again, the look that, now that she realized, clearly said I want you, and I want you know. Nodding once, as if in agreement, she laced her fingers behind his head and pulled his mouth down to hers for a crushing kiss. She scraped her teeth along his bottom lip causing him to moan slightly, and open his mouth, gladly allowing her to dip her tongue into his mouth, caressing his with hers and being rewarded with another moan that caused the excitement to build inside of her.

"Lisbon." Jane panted slightly, pulling back. "Teresa, what are we doing?"

"Um, off hand I'd say we were kissing, but I could be wrong. Oh, and I'm pretty sure you started it."

"Right, just checking." He pressed his lips back to hers, this time running his tongue across her lips eliciting a moan from her that caused things to stir in him that he hadn't felt in ages. He moved his hands up and tangled them in her hair as she pulled away and began to kiss him along his jaw and down his neck, sucking slightly behind his ear as she heard his sharp intake of breath. He pulled her back to his mouth and began to kiss her again, plunging his tongue in and out of her mouth, swirling it around and battling with her tongue.

Lisbon allowed her hands to wander through his hair, twining her fingers through the soft curls at the base of his neck and then lower, roaming over his back, realizing that he was still wearing his suit coat; he'd never taken it off. She decided to help him with it and moved her hands around to his front, dragging them across his chest and up to his shoulders, pushing at the jacket until he relinquished his hands from where they had been running threw her hair to allow her to push his jacket off of his arms.

She started working on the buttons of his vest and shirt as he allowed his hands to roam across her shoulders, fingering the thin straps of her pajama top, and then down, resting right above her breasts, almost as if not daring to touch them. Lisbon had just undone the last button and pulled her lips form his to bring them to his chest tasting him beneath her lips, the salty slightly musty taste that said he hadn't showered before coming over. She was kissing and licking across his chest, swirling her tongue around one of his nipples and beginning to move towards the other, when Jane's hands came up and pushed her back slightly.

"Teresa, Lisbon, I…I can't." He said, causing her to look at him dumbfounded. He quickly picked his jacket up off the floor where it had been cast and rushed out the door, as quickly as he could, leaving Lisbon standing there, in shock, not knowing what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I promised smut in this chapter, but as I was writing it last nght two things happened. 1) it took on a mind of it's own, and 2) my kids wouldn't go to sleep and were in bed with me. It was kind of funny really, my daughter kept getting mad because mama was watching Simon Baker and she wanted to watch Jacks Big Music Show. I CANNOT write smut with my kids in bed with me, so I just kept typing and this is what came out. Sure i could have written on another one of my fics, but I didn't. That being said, this is not betaed, so all mistakes are mine.

_What the hell!_ Was her only thought as she fell into bed alone that night. This was supposed to be a relaxing weekend off, no cases, no stress, just her and the TV and a big bowl of Ice Cream, and now, Jane had gone and showed up and well, that didn't end so well.

 _Just checking something. What the hell type of excuse is that? What the hell was he checking? My reaction, to see if he really had feelings for me, if his equipment still worked._ That last thought made her groan, that thought that she had just been some sort of, or experiment was not boding well for the whole sleep thing. She was frustrated and more than a little bit horny at this point, and it was all his fault. _No, no I was there too. I should have never kissed him that second time; he's probably off somewhere laughing hysterically at the spectacle I made of myself. I can't believe it._

She eventually did fall into a fitful sleep marred with dreams of blond consultants and hot sex against her front door, and she woke up in a worse mode than when she had gone to sleep. A night dreaming about sex with a man who obviously didn't think the same way was never a good thing. She took a long shower, attempting to wash off the sticky sweaty feeling that her dreams had left her with and was disappointed to see that it wasn't even 8:00 am yet.

 _It's just not fair. It's my day off; I should be sleeping in, not getting up with the sun. This is not ok, it's not fair. Jane's supposed to be the one having problems sleeping not me._ Realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep, especially as she had already showered for the day, she got dressed in casual, non work clothes, plain jean shorts and a t shirt, and not bothering to do her hair, she grabbed her keys to run some errands. She hadn't been to the grocery store for a decent shopping trip in over a month, and her supply of ice cream and bottled water was running low.

She opened her front door and had to jump back as Jane fell into her apartment. "What the hell Jane! What are you doing here, sitting on my front step, leaning against my front door, falling into my apartment, why are you here?"

Jane quickly scrambled up to a standing position, just inside her front door. "I don't think that last night ended very well, and well, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come over and talk with you, but it was early still, I didn't want to wake you up, and well I guess you were already up."

"No kidding." Lisbon said whishing he was still outside so she could have the satisfaction of slamming the door in his face. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked moving aside so he could come further into her apartment and then shut the door.

"Well, about last night, I don't think…"

"Nothing happened last night Jane, so there's nothing to talk about." She walked into the kitchen, _so much for getting a coffee at my favorite place down the street_ she thought as she started coffee brewing, if she was going to go 10 rounds with Jane this morning, she was going to need it.

"That's what we need to talk about. You wanted something to happen last night; you were disappointed when it didn't."

"No, I didn't want anything to happen, and as I recall, you started it." Lisbon turned to look at him shooting him a hard glare.

"I didn't mean anything by it; it was just a kiss, between friends." Jane said, trying to brush it off, she was obviously bothered by it, but he didn't know what to do.

"We're not that type of friends Jane, so let's just forget it, ok?" She turned away from him again to pour her cup of coffee. Even though it was still burning hot, she brought it up to take a cautious sip, she needed the distraction.

"But I want to be." Jane said coming up behind her and whispering in her ear, causing her to shiver and put the coffee cup down on the counter.

"I don't think you mean that." Lisbon said quietly.

"Sure I do." He was trying to keep his voice casual, but was having a hard time of it. He was going to say more, but instead settled for rubbing his hands up and down her arms, enjoying the feel of her warm soft skin against his hands.

"No you don't Jane. You just think you do. Really if we had gone any further last night, I'm sure we'd be having a much different conversation this morning." She was still facing the counter, she was afraid to turn around and see his face, afraid that she might see that same look form last night, the 'I want you now' look.

"I don't know; I make a mean omelet. I think you'd like it."

She could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help but smile as well; it was contagious, even when she couldn't see it. "What, are you going to cook me breakfast now?"

"Well, yea, breakfast in bed. But first, we'd have to be in the bed." He bent down and let his lips cares her neck, nuzzling it slightly.

She was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation, with what he was doing to her neck. "Don't start something you can't finish Jane." She said in a hushed tone, knowing that if he started again, she wouldn't be able to stop, but afraid at the same time that he would just pull away again.

"I'm sorry about last night, truly I am. I never meant for that to happen." And as he said it she felt the anger and humiliation that she had been feeling last night bubble over again. Pushing back against the counter and shoving him away from her she turned around.

"Never meant for it to happen! You never meant for it to happen? What the hell Jane, what were you thinking showing up at my apartment last night, uninvited, weaseling your way into my relaxation routine just so you could accost me for some experiment then leave me high and dry? Were you thinking I was going to just slam the door in your face, or tell you off or threaten you with my gun? Is that what you meant by 'just checking something?' Because if you wanted to know if I'd kiss you back all you had to was ask."

"Oh like you would tell me the truth. Yea right. You would lie through your teeth, and then you would deny it."

"If you didn't always point it out I wouldn't feel the need to deny it. Just let me think I can lie to you once or twice, give me an ego boost. You are such an insufferable little prick."

"Well you could try telling me truth every once in a while, then I wouldn't need to trick it out of you." He was trying to stay calm and collected, but the way her eyes flashed when she was angry at him, it made him want to do some very inappropriate things to her, with her. It was almost too much.

"Ok, you want the truth. The truth is that I think you are one of the biggest pains in the ass that I have ever met. You're an egotistical, arrogant, know it all who doesn't know when to stop. You use people like pawns in your little games, you think we're only here for your amusement. You're really just using us all to get at what you really want, Red John, and the second you have him you'll throw us all away like pieces of trash. And you won't care who you leave in your wake. You won't care that we care about you; that I care about you, you'll just do what you do and you won't care."

Jane looked at her in shock. He'd had no idea she kept all that bottled up inside. "Wow, Lisbon, I had no idea." He just stood there looking at her, not sure what to say to make it all better, that's what he always did, and now, he didn't think he could do it. "You know I care about you. That's why I came over last night. I knew that this last case had been hard on you, hell, it was hard on all of us, and I wanted to make sure you were ok. I just, we were sitting there, talking about that show of yours and Nick and Lulu going at it like a couple of teenagers, and I looked at you and you were just so gorgeous. Your eyes light up when you argue with me, even when it's just a silly argument, like is your TV crush going to have sex with his girlfriend. You get so animated, I just couldn't help myself, I had to kiss you. I had to see if it would make it go away."

"Make what go away?"

"The over whelming desire to…to just well, to do this." And without warning he took a step forward grabbed her arms and pressed his lips to hers in a hard, crushing kiss.

She broke it off, not wanting to get caught in the same trap as last night. "It's not funny to mess with people's emotions Jane. I know it's some sort of game to you, but please, just leave me out of it."

"You still think I'm playing you? That I don't care for you?" He looked searchingly into her eyes, causing her to look away. "You think I am only using you. I'm not. At least, I'm trying not to. That's why I left last night; I didn't want you to think I was just after pity sex, or sympathy sex or whatever. I wanted our first time to be special, to be memorable, and not after a horrible day following a horrible week. I wanted to give you a chance to think about it, to make sure you really want it."

"No you didn't. You were just being selfish. Obviously I wanted it. Any idiot could have seen that."

"I'm sorry." This last part was said in barely a whisper.

Lisbon looked at him with her head cocked to one side, studying his face, he did look truly sorry. Wither it was an act or not was not important right now. Without warning she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers for a hungry kiss, pouring into it all the emotion, want and need she had been feeling. It didn't surprise her one bit when he started to hungrily kiss her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO here it is, the long awaited last chapter. Sorry this took me so long. I wanted to get it up before I head off on my vacation. So, here it is. In case anyone was wondering, Nick and Lulu are real characters in the TV show "The Guardian" staring none other than Simon Baker as Nick. SO when she's trying to figure out who Nick reminds her of, well, it's Jane, and when Jane's teasing her about her tv crush, he's teasing her about liking him. This entire fic was inspired by the episode of the Guardian where Nick and Lulu finally get it on, and surprise of all surprises, Nick isn't the one who screws it up first. Just a quick thanks to every one who reviewed and patiently waited for this chapter. This is unbeataed, so, there will probably be mistakes.

Lisbon looked at him with her head cocked to one side, studying his face, he did look truly sorry. Whether it was an act or not was not important right now. Without warning she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers for a hungry kiss, pouring into it all the emotion, want and need she had been feeling. It didn't surprise her one bit when he started to hungrily kiss her back.

He pushed her back against the counter, tangling his hands in her hair, bruising he lips with his, he licked her bottom lip with his tongue, demanding entrance to her mouth, which she gladly granted. He released his hands from her hair, trailing his hands down her face and shoulders, leaving her shivering as he brushed just barely across the outline of her breasts as he trailed his hands down her sides to the bottom of her t-shirt.

Breaking his lips from hers he trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her throat enjoying the sensation of her moaning against him. He let his hands slip under her shirt and smiled against her neck when she gasped at the contact. He drew lazy circles against her stomach, savoring the contact as he slowly worked his way up her body.

She could barely stand the sensations that his hands on her body were causing, she ran her hands through his hair, loving the feel of his curls against her hand, she allowed her hands to take a similar path that his hand, trailing across his shoulders and down his chest. Changing positions, she started to nuzzle his neck with her lips, scraping her teeth along the same spot that had caused him to moan last night, delighted that is seemed to have the same effect today.

Distracted as she was she didn't even realize where his hands were until they were on her breasts, massaging them and tweaking her nipples through her bra. His actions cause her to involuntarily thrust against him and for him to release a low chuckle. "Like that do you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up Jane, you know you like it to." She said grabbing his butt and pulling him to her so that she could feel his erection pressing against her, and to prove to him, that he too was enjoying what they were doing.

Deciding that he'd had enough of her talking he again kissed her hungrily, realizing that he didn't want to have to wait any longer. He kept one hand on her breast and moved the other down between their bodies, fiddling with the button on her shorts, quickly releasing it and sliding the zipper down. He slid his hand into her shorts, caressing her through her panties, hearing her moan and wrap her arms around him only made him want to touch her more.

Removing his hand, he pushed her shorts and panties down her hips to pool on the floor and then brought his hand back to her warm center, letting his hand rest there, not moving for a second, until Lisbon started to wiggle beneath him indicating just how egger she was to have him touch her.

He slid his hand along her heat, noticing how existed she was and smiled against her neck, kissing and sucking there as he slid one finger inside of her, slowly circling around. He started to pump his finger in and out, inserting a second when she started to moan against him. He watched he face as he brought her closer to the edge, finally allowing his thumb to brush against her clit, noticing the way she involuntarily closed her eyes when he touched her. Her breathing was increasing and she was moving her hips in time to the rhythm he set with his fingers, he could tell she was getting closer. He began moving his finger faster, stroking her harder with his thumb until he felt her contracting against him and heard her moan softly. He kept up his movements until he was sure she had come down from her high. Slowly he removed his fingers and smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Wow, I've seen you do amazing things with your hands before, but that was amazing." Lisbon joked breathlessly. "I don't think I'm ever going to think of this kitchen the same way again."

Jane chuckled slightly as he moved to kiss her mouth, slow and soft, not wanting to push her. "So I take it you enjoyed it then?" Jane asked when he broke the kiss.

"Hell yes." Lisbon responded pulling back slightly. She looked down and smiled at his obvious discomfort. "We should really do something about that." She said giving him a devilish grin before grabbing him through his pants and squeezing slightly. It was his turn to moan and her turn to smile at him then. She started to kiss him and walk back out of the kitchen, all the while undoing his pants. As he pulled her closer to him she thought that they weren't going to make it to the bed room.

She was kissing him hungrily and walking him backwards into the first hard surface available, the kitchen table. Lisbon reached between them and undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers down his legs. Leaning against him she felt his now free erection pressing into her stomach and smiled against the kiss. He was so ready for this.

Jane pulled her close to him, rubbing his hands up and down her back and realizing she still was wearing her t-shit began to pull it over her head, breaking their kissing for just long enough to get it over her head. Once that was out of the way it wasn't long before her bra joined the rest of her cloths on the floor, and his shirt as well.

Jane reached down and placed his hands on her now naked hips and rubbed his hands up and down her sides slowly, getting higher and higher each time. At last he finally reached her breasts, and cupping them in his hands, allowed his thumbs to brush against her nipples, groaning as he watched her throw her head back in pleasure.

He bent his head down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it slightly. Lisbon could barely stand the sensations. It was almost unbearable. She reached down between them and grabbed his hard erection, stroking it up and down, gasping as her ministrations caused him to groan against the nipple he still had in his mouth.

Before she knew what was going on Jane had spun them around so that now her back was to the table, in one swift movement lifting her up so that she was even with him. He pulled one of her legs around his back, preparing to enter her. He looked at her straight in the eye, not moving, waiting for her to give her permission, knowing that once he did this there was no going back.

Lisbon looked at him and shuddered at the look on his face, the same one he had last night, the one that said 'I want you right now' and she knew that she wanted this, probably more than he did, not giving him a chance to change his mind, she used the leg he already held behind his back to pull him closer, causing him to enter her and the look on his face at the moment that they were joined almost made her want to come again right then.

He stared at her for a second before the overwhelming urge to move over came him and he started to move slowly, thrusting into her. Pulling her closer and using the table as leverage he began to pick up the speed, loving the sensation of him inside of her, the friction that the angle was causing was just amazing.

He knew he wasn't going to last long, and man did he want to just let go, but he wanted to make her come first, wanted to make her come again. He loved the look on her face when she was reaching that high. He'd only seen it once, and already he was addicted to it. He studied her face, looking for the signs that she was getting closer.

She pulled her legs tighter around his waist; He was holding her up now, using just the table as leverage to get her closer. The angle was amazing to her. She could feel herself getting closer as he started moving faster and harder. She looked at his face and saw that he had been watching her. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, invading her mouth with his tongue and thrusting it in time to his hips, pushing her closer and closer. She couldn't hold on much longer and dug her fingers into his shoulders as she shuddered around him moaning into his mouth.

She was barely holding onto him now as he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster until finally he just let go, having to release her form his arms to hold himself up on the table. He slowed his thrusting down until he was no longer moving, just pressed up against her. He slowly pulled back, looking her in the face, testing to see if she was ok.

Lisbon was still breathing hard; she certainly had not expected this when she opened the door this morning. Jane backed up and leaned against the counter, giving her a curious look at the playful smile now on her lips.

"I just showered you know." She said, looking at him, not bothering to hide her leering. "And now, I'm all hot and sweaty again."

"Really?" He said, now understanding the look.

"I guess I'm just going to have to take another shower." She looked him up and down one more time. "You look like you could use one too. It's a pity that I only have one bathroom." She glanced at him seductively before sauntering off towards the bathroom, wiggling her hips slightly. It only took Jane a few seconds before he jumped up and followed her. He came up behind her, brushing his hand softly across her back.

"I'll wash your back it you wash mine." Jane whispered in her ear, chuckling slightly at the shiver that ran down her spine. This was without a doubt, the best day he had had in a very long time.


End file.
